


The Targaryen King and the Amazon Princess

by Ronnyboy



Category: Elder Scrolls, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnyboy/pseuds/Ronnyboy
Summary: Aegon VI/Young Griff has to help Wonder Woman repopulate the Earth's male population after the Gods have assigned this task to her.
Relationships: Wonder Woman/Aegon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Targaryen King and the Amazon Princess

The Targaryen King and the Amazon Princess  
…  
Note: We all have the fanfic author "Angry lil' elf" to thank for making this fanfic happen. It takes place in the 'Justice League of Amazons: The Black Dragon' fanfic universe written by “Angry lil’ elf.”  
…  
Repopulating the Male Race  
…  
Aegon sat on the edge of the bed looking at Diana. The Amazon Princess had informed him of what her gods had ordered her to do which was for her to have his child as soon as possible. Under any other circumstance, he would've thought such a thing ludicrous and laughed at it. But Diana had said it with the utmost seriousness, so much so that he believed her and here they were in his room discussing what they should do.

"Is there no way you, I, we can get out of this?" Aegon asked Diana.

For her part, the Amazon Princess shook her head and said, "The Gods have given me no choice in the matter. My sisters have a choice whereas I do not," she said regretfully.

"All because Aresia was your sister by adoption," Aegon said for her bitterly and he looked down at his feet and sighed heavily. This was going on the list of things that were going to give him a headache about this realm.

Diana then sat down beside Aegon, wrapped an arm around him and said to him. "It's alright, Aegon. We don't have to do anything right now," she informed him. "But somewhere down the line, we'll have to..." she trailed away awkwardly.

Aegon then looked at Diana. "Do you actually know how to have sexual intercourse with a man, Diana?" he asked in a serious voice.

Diana blushed a little before replying, "I-I know the basics of it," she said nervously.

"But you've never actually done it before, have you?" Aegon observed and Diana shook her head, looking embarrassed as she could be. Aegon sighed before saying, "Well, I suppose tonight we could... at least... get to know one another's bodies," he said lamely feeling like a fool.

Diana looked at him astonished and Aegon quickly said, "I'm not suggesting that we actually carry out your god’s orders!" he said vehemently. "But we could at least... 'examine’ one another," he added and he winced at how awkward his wording was.

"Oh! I suppose we could do that," Diana said seemingly agreeing with what Aegon was suggesting.

Aegon sighed in relief before saying "So? What would you like to start with first?" he inquired.

"Ummm... what would you suggest?"

"Well, we could always start with kissing?"

Diana nodded and she cupped Aegon's face and pressed her soft full lips to his. Aegon gave a muffled grunt of surprise as Diana had caught him off guard with such an action but he quickly surrendered as his hands went to Diana's hips and pulled her closer. Diana relaxed into the kissing and moaned slightly as Aegon started to kiss her back. Diana's tongue then gently began to tease apart Aegon's lips and entered his mouth. Aegon responded well as his own tongue began to wrestle with Diana's, the kiss growing more heated and passionate. The pair then lay down on the bed sheets and kissed more passionately. Aegon then pulled away from Diana's much to the Princess's moan of disappointment and need only for it to be replaced with a gasp of pleasure as Aegon began to lay soft gentle kisses to her neck and collar.

Diana gave a quiet throaty moan as she felt Aegon's lips and tongue taste her golden skin. Aegon gave a slight growl of lust, as he tasted the perspiration on the Amazon's skin. He then reached Diana's breasts, which were still covered by her armored bustier. Aegon's amethyst eyes locked with Diana's sapphire ones as if asking for her consent. Diana gave Aegon a nod and Aegon slowly pulled her bustier down to reveal her breasts which were topped with rose colored tips that were growing hard and dark with arousal. Aegon gave a little smile seeing how naturally large Diana's breasts. Some of the women of this world tried to augment the size of their breasts with plastic surgery or else change their other features. Aegon could never understand why women of this world couldn't just be happy with what they were born with, but that wasn't his place to judge.

Aegon then began laying soft kisses to Diana's breasts making the dark haired Amazon beauty moan in pleasure. Reaching one dark pink nipple, Aegon gently circled the teat with his tongue making Diana squirm and moan in lust. Capturing the nipple in his mouth, Aegon suckled on it and Diana moaned so loud, he feared someone might come running in to see what was going on. But thankfully, no one came running in to see what was happening. Moving to the opposite breast, Aegon lavished his attentions on it and Diana gripped his head tightly, her finger tangling themselves in his silver hair. Aegon then pulled away much to Diana's needy moan of disappointment. Aegon then pulled off his shirt to reveal his hard and scarred chest before he started kissing Diana again. Diana started kissing him almost aggressively, her arms wrapping his neck almost crushing him in her embrace.

Diana pressed herself as close as she could to Aegon, her breasts squashed up against his chest and heaving slightly as they kissed each other passionately. Aegon wrapped his arms around Diana's hips and waist as he kissed the Amazon princess back. His hands then drifted to Diana's bottoms. The pair then stopped and looked into each other's eyes. No words were spoken as Aegon slowly pulled Diana's bottoms off and down her legs before throwing them to the floor. Diana was now completely nude. Diana blushed a little as Aegon's purple eyes raked over her body, but not in a way that made him seem like what Amazon teachings had always told her how men looked at women's bodies. Aegon was looking at her with reverence and awe and it made her feel valued and worshipped and sexy even.

"You're beautiful," Aegon whispered to her. Diana smiled before she then pulled off Aegon's pants and smallclothes to make it an even playing field. Aegon's manhood was already hard and erect and it pressed up against her stomach and she could feel the heat emanating from it. Diana then hesitantly grasped the length of male flesh in her hand and she could feel it pulsing in her palm. Aegon gave a quiet hiss as Diana's hand grasped his cock firmly but gently too.

The pair looked into each other's eyes again. Sapphire blue into amethyst purple. Diana opened her mouth to ask something but no words came out. Aegon looked at the Amazon Princess with tenderness in his eyes. No words were needed. Aegon then captured Diana's lips into his own and they resumed kissing each other, their bodies rubbing up against each other as they explored each other's bodies.


End file.
